


A Night Out On The Town

by AmethystAntagonist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Gets a Hug, Angst, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystAntagonist/pseuds/AmethystAntagonist
Summary: WARNING: This story contains the parental spanking of a minor. If that’s not your thing, then please don’t read this story. If that is your thing, then enjoy.Anakin sneaks out, goes to a bar, and gets drunk off his ass. He goes home to a less than pleased master.Disclaimer: I sadly don’t own Star Wars, and all grammar and spelling mistakes are mine.Comments are appreciated!
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Anakin hadn't meant to stay out until almost four in the morning. He had meant to be home by his curfew, ten o'clock, but things just weren't going in his favor tonight. He just wanted to enjoy his night and have a little fun, but the bruises he was sporting on his eye and temple had shown that things hadn't gone according to plan. And now he would have to explain everything that had gone wrong to Obi-Wan. And why he had snuck out in the first place. 

_Great. Just great_. 

He breathed in and let out a long sigh, trying to steady himself and calm his nerves. 

_For Kriff's sake! He was sixteen years old, practically an adult, and if he wanted to go out and have a drink...or a couple, well he could, vape it!_

He hadn't expected to get in a fight with a smuggler but said smuggler should have watched where it was going. 

Anakin scoffed. _You would think with all those eyes it could have seen where it was going. It had been lucky to escape with its life_ , Anakin thought darkly. As he approached Obi-Wan's and his dwelling, his anger dissipated as he remembered the Jedi Code. 

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

_There is no death, there is the Force._

He couldn't let his anger control him, that was surely a step towards the Dark Side. 

But he'd be vaped if he was not proud he'd landed a hit on that creature. 

But gloating would have to wait. All too soon, Anakin was standing outside his dwelling. His hand trembled as he reached to turn the knob. But suddenly, he stopped. He could sense his Master through their bond on the side of the door. And he didn’t seem pleased in the slightest. 

Anakin jumped back as the door flung open to reveal a none too pleased Obi-Wan. 

Anakin flinched at the intensity of Obi-Wan's voice. 

"Padawan! It is nearly four in the morning. What are you doing out at this hour? Have you forgotten what time your curfew is?" Obi-Wan questioned. 

Anakin gazed into his Master's eyes and could clearly see the displeasure and annoyance present. The color drained from Anakin's face and he tried to swallow but found his mouth to be quite dry.

Anakin stumbled over his words, trying not to choke on them. 

He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck sheepishly. "I-uh, well you see Master, it's actually kind of a funny story."

"Well, where were you Padawan? Answer my question." 

Anakin quickly dashed his eyes away, shame creeping up into his and stomach causing a hard lump to form in his throat. _Was he really going to lie to his Master?_ He looked up again and watched what little patience Obi-Wan had fade away. 

_Think Anakin, think! Uh, I went to check on Padme and lost track of time...no that won't work. I was meditating. God he was so bad at this, and the way his Master was staring him down didn't bode well at all._

"Anakin! I'm running out of patience!" 

_Ah Sith!_

"I'm sorry Master, I couldn't sleep and took a walk to clear my head. I lost track of time..."

Obi-Wan stared intently at his Padawan, before letting out a small puff of displeasure. He grabbed Anakin's arm, yanking him inside their quarters.

Obi-Wan quickly shut the door behind them, still dragging Anakin along before they were in front of a small sofa. 

He pushed Anakin down on the sofa by his shoulders and scowled at his Padawan. His eyebrows were furrowed together, and his lips were set in a thin, straight line. 

Obi-Wan leaned down, gently grasping Anakin's chin and tilting it upwards. 

"Care to explain, my young Padawan, how you acquired those injuries if you just went on a midnight stroll?"

"Well you see Master, I got into a bit of a scuffle...and I-uh-"

He was briskly cut off by the sharp words of his Master.

"Save it Anakin! I could smell the alcohol on you from a mile away."

Anakin pushed his Master's hands away and stood up to his full height. Annoyance was beginning to form on his face. 

"So, what if I had a couple of drinks? I'm sixteen, not a youngling anymore." 

"Anakin, by sneaking out tonight as you did, do you think you displayed maturity befitting of an adult?" Obi-Wan questioned. 

Anakin was at a loss for words. He knew he shouldn't have snuck out, and his Master had a point…

He let out a long sigh, "No, Master, I did not." 

Obi-Wan nodded to himself, happy that his Padawan was beginning to realize the error of his ways. 

"Tell me then, where was it and how was it that you acquired these injuries?" 

"I went to the Outlander Club Master," He braced himself for the next part. "And I got into a fight with a smuggler." 

Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long sigh. 

"Padawan, you know the Outlander Club is a dangerous place. Any number of things could have happened to you! Not to mention, drinking lowers your inhibitions, impairs judgement, affects coordination, and you're underage. How did you manage to get alcohol anyways? 

Anakin groaned at the lecture he was receiving from Obi-Wan. Maybe if his Master would lower his voice, his head would ache less. 

"Master please, I understand what I did was wrong, now would you please be quiet? My head is starting to kill me. I really-." Anakin's words were cut off as the saliva began to form in his mouth and he visibly paled. 

_Fark, he was going to be sick._

"Anakin, are you alright?" 

Anakin pushed past Obi-Wan and ran toward the 'fresher.

The sound of his Padawan emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet made Obi-Wan grimace. His mind briefly wandering to his own teenage escapades and how Qui-Gon had dealt with them. 

Qui-Gon had been strict at times, but he was never cruel. He knew that he would have to be strict with Anakin, as the boy had crossed the line tonight. What he did was dangerous, irresponsible, and downright foolish. 

When Obi-Wan had his own night of drunken foolishness in his youth, Qui-Gon had responded not by giving him extra chores, training, or meditation, but a more...hands-on approach. 

He knew that Anakin wouldn't mind performing extra chores or training, but he certainly could do with extra meditation exercises. As for the hands-on approach, well Anakin would surely fight him tooth and nail, but his Padawan had gone too far tonight. 

Speaking of his Padawan, he could currently hear him sputtering curses in between spurts of vomiting. 

Obi-Wan strode over to the refresher and peered into the doorway. Anakin was slumped over the toilet, sweat beading down his forehead. 

"Padawan here, let me help you." Obi-Wan walked over to Anakin and helped him rise to his feet, steadying the boy in his grip. He grabbed a washcloth and ran it under cold water. After wringing it out, he folded it and placed it on Anakin's forehead.

"Hold that there while I get a salve for your bruises Anakin."

Obi-Wan made quick work of applying the salve to Anakin's bruises, gently rubbing it in as his Padawan hissed at the touch. 

"Padawan, I fear you are dehydrated, and I don't like these injuries to your head. After we finish up here, you are going to bed young man." 

"Yes Master." Anakin closed his eyes and let out a groan. The lights in the 'fresher were so bright and were making his headache worse. 

After Obi-Wan finished applying the salve to Anakin, he removed the washcloth and set it aside. He then opened the medicine cabinet, searching for the white bottle of aspirin. He deposited two pills into Anakin’s hand and made him wash them down with a small cup of water. He led his Padawan down the hallway, all the while supporting Anakin's weight with his arm underneath his shoulder blade.

Obi-Wan opened the door to his Padawan's room. He flipped on the lights and his eyes scanned across the piles of droid parts and other various uh _items_ , which looked more like garbage than anything else. 

_It seems we have more than just the drinking to discuss,_ Obi-Wan thought dismally. 

As Obi-Wan helped Anakin settle into bed, he spoke next, his words making Anakin sigh in annoyance at the upcoming lecture he would be receiving. "It seems we will be discussing more than just your nightly escapades my young Padawan. But as I said before, you need your rest. We will discuss these issues tomorrow when you are feeling better."

Anakin closed his eyes and exhaled in relief. "Thank you Master. I truly am sorry about tonight." 

"Yes Anakin, you will be, but rest for now. We will discuss things tomorrow."

Anakin gulped at his master’s foreboding words of ‘you will be,’ whatever that meant.

"Yes, Master. Goodnight." Anakin rolled over on his side, exhaustion from the night’s activities catching up to him.

"Goodnight, my little troublemaker." 

Obi-Wan reached down and ruffled a now sleeping Anakin's hair. He walked out of the room quietly, careful to avoid waking his Padawan. With one final glance at Anakin, he turned off the lights and gently closed the door behind him. 

Obi-Wan chuckled to himself. _At this point I'm surprised I don’t have a head full of gray hair._

But tomorrow they would have their little 'chat,' and hopefully Obi-Wan could stifle the rebellious nature of his Padawan. 

For now, though, Obi-Wan retreated to his own chambers, as his bed was calling his name. It was after five in the morning now, and he needed his rest just as much as his disobedient Padawan. 

As his head hit the pillow, he gave into the sweet release of sleep, and let the anticipation of tomorrow's discussion fade away.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Anakin continue their discussion from the previous night.

Anakin woke up to beams of sunlight shining directly in his face, as his Master unceremoniously pulled back the curtains of his bedroom window.

He rolled over on his side and stifled a groan. His head still ached, but it was better than the throbbing pain of last night, and his stomach had seemed to settle as well.

_Thank the Force!_

Obi-Wan briskly walked over to the Anakin’s bed and pulled the blankets off the boy.

“Rise and shine my Padawan. It is nearly two in the afternoon and we have much to discuss today.”

“Please, Master. Just five more minutes.” Anakin complained, his voice muffled from the pillow he dragged over to cover his face.

“Anakin, you’re in no position to make demands. Now get up, shower, and come eat breakfast. You have fifteen minutes.”

Anakin sighed and tugged the blankets over himself. “Yes, Master.”

“Fifteen minutes, Padawan.” Obi-Wan reminded him and left the room. Anakin heard pans clanging around from the kitchen and soon the aroma of eggs and bacon wafted through the air.

Anakin was thankful that the scent of food didn’t upset his stomach. He glanced over at the clock.

_2:05 p.m. Thirteen minutes left._

Anakin laid in bed for five more minutes, then pushed himself up and headed towards the ‘fresher.

He let the shower heat up and began to brush his teeth. Anakin wiped away the condensation on the mirror to reveal the dark circles underneath his eyes.

_Ah Sith! He had to admit, he looked tired. He wouldn’t want a repeat of last night any time soon._

He finished brushing his teeth, then stepped into the shower. The water’s warmth eased his sore muscles and guided him into a state of relaxation.

Anakin was startled out of this state by his Master loudly pounding on the door.

“Padawan! You’ve been in there for nearly ten minutes. Hurry up!”

Responding to the sharp words of his Master, Anakin quickly washed away the grime from last night. He stepped out of the shower, dried off, and wrapped the towel around his waist. He then headed out into the hallway and towards his bedroom.

He made quick work of putting on his robes and took one cautionary look into the mirror before leaving his room and heading towards the kitchen.

Anakin entered the kitchen and saw Obi-Wan portioning out eggs and bacon for himself and Anakin, then he strode over to the fridge, rummaging around inside.

“Anakin, would you like orange juice or milk?” Obi-Wan questioned.

“Um, orange juice Master. Thank you.”

Obi-Wan nodded at his Padawan and brought the orange juice over to the table and sat down.

“Alright, Padawan let’s eat.”

Anakin sat down next to his Master, mouth salivating at the sight of food.

 _After puking up his guts last night, food had never sounded better,_ Anakin thought to himself.

Obi-Wan chuckled to himself. “A greasy breakfast usually helps with a hangover.”

Anakin glanced up at his Master, slightly taken off guard by the intrusion of his thoughts.

 _If you would practice your meditation exercises our bond would be stronger Anakin._ Obi-Wan projected to his Padawan.

 _Yes, Master._ Anakin’s face flushed at the slight scolding he was receiving.

 _Which leads me to my next point._ _Anakin, as I said last night alcohol impairs your judgment. It also blurred your connection with the Force, which is why I had so much trouble locating you last night. You must be more responsible when the Force is involved._  
  
Anakin tried to stifle his rising anger, but he snapped at his Master and quickly rose from his seat, the chair toppling to the ground.  
  
"I'm going to complete the Jedi Trials and become the greatest Jedi Master there ever was! Just you wait and see!"  
  
"Anakin, you have nothing to prove to me or anyone else. I think what you're really worried about, is disappointing yourself. You must put these worries behind you, give them up to the Force."  
  
Anakin quickly dashed away the few tears that were beginning to form. His Master's words had hit a little too close to his heart, he would admit, but he was on his way to becoming a Jedi Master. And in his opinion, Jedi Masters didn't cry. So, he refused to. No matter how angry he was becoming.

"Master, you know how difficult it is for me to give my emotions to the Force, I can't-."  
  
Anakin was swiftly cut off by his Master's words.  
  


"Exactly Padawan, which is why you will be meditating an additional hour every day for the next two weeks, in addition to being grounded for those two weeks."  
  
Obi-Wan watched Anakin's face contort into a deep scowl.  
  
_Oh, no. Here it comes,_ Obi-Wan thought tiredly.  
  
"What?! Master, that's not fair! You can't do this!" Anakin yelled in indignation.  
  
"Anakin, control your temper." His Master spoke coolly.  
  
Anakin bit back his tongue, trying to prevent himself from saying something he would regret.  
  
Obi-wan could sense the anger radiating off his Padawan, and he wanted to avoid a temper tantrum if possible. Obi-Wan rose from his own seat, grasped Anakin's elbow and led him to the nearest corner.  
  
"Padawan, I want you to stand here and think about what you did wrong. Give up your anger to the Force. Don't let your emotions control you."  
  
Anakin did a double take and blinked very rapidly, confusion taking over. _Had his Master just put him in the corner like an errant child? This was getting to be quite ridiculous._

"Master, I am hardly a child." Anakin scoffed, turning around.  
  
Obi-Wan was quickly running out of patience. _Time for the more hands-on approach,_ he thought dryly. He grabbed his Padawan by the shoulders, turning him back towards the corner, then landed two brisk swats on his backside.  
  
"You've certainly been acting like one Anakin. And at sixteen you should be mature enough to handle your responsibilities, but you did not display responsibility through your actions last night."  
  
Anakin, shocked beyond words at what his Master had just done, stood in the corner until he mustered up the courage to speak.  
  
"Master, did y-you just," A blush crept onto his cheeks as he stumbled over his next words. "S-spank me?"  
  
"Yes Anakin, now unless you'd like more, be silent and meditate. I will return in fifteen minutes."  
  
Anakin, subdued for now, bowed his head and mumbled, “Yes Master."  
  
Pleased that Anakin had calmed down, Obi-Wan squeezed his shoulder in a comforting way. He turned away from his Padawan and headed toward his chambers, leaving Anakin alone with his thoughts.

 _His Master had just…spanked him!? Like a disobedient child! And he was threatening to punish him further!_ The sharp sting had quickly faded away, but its reminder to behave remained.

As the minutes passed, Anakin grew wearier. _He knew what he did was wrong, and he regretted it, honestly, he did, but was he deserving of such a childish punishment? No! Did his Master plan to punish him further? In his opinion, he was already being punished enough. Fark!_

 _“_ Anakin, it’s not up to you to decide what your punishment will be,” Anakin turned his head, seeing his Master standing there with his arms crossed and his eyebrows furrowed. “And it would be wise to reign in the language as well, unless you would like to find out what soap tastes like.”

_Had his Master finally lost it, had he given in to the Dark Side? How could he treat him like this?_

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to chuckle, hearing his Padawan’s thoughts. _Dark Side indeed. One thing was for sure, there was certainly going to be one part of his side that was a darker color than the rest._

“Padawan you may turn around. Did you think about the consequences of your actions?” Obi-Wan lowered his arms and rested his hands on his hips as his Padawan retreated from the corner.

“Yes Master, I understand what I did was wrong, and I am deeply sorry.”

 _The boy was expressing remorse, but did he truly understand the severity of his actions?_ Obi-Wan thought back on how the night’s events had unfolded, remembering all too well the worrisome knot that had twisted itself inside his stomach at the disappearance of his Padawan. He remembered then that Anakin had never answered his question from last night.

“Anakin, how did you manage to even purchase alcohol? You are not of legal drinking age.” He questioned.

“Well you see Master; I might have a- uh- a fake ID.” Anakin turned his eyes away.

“And you will hand it over this instant.” Obi-Wan held out his hand expectantly.

Anakin sighed and rummaged around in his robe pockets until he found the small, plastic rectangle. He handed it to his Master, who placed it in his own robe pocket.

“Anakin, follow me.” Obi-Wan walked over to the sofa in the center of the living room and sat down. He crooked a finger at Anakin, who then felt his feet obey as he stood in front of his master.

Obi-Wan looked up at his Padawan, studying the boy.

“Anakin, I don’t like punishing you, but you’ve left me little choice. Can you tell me what exactly you did wrong last night?”

_Oh, for kriff’s sake!_

“Master, I made an error in judgment and should have not drank as much as did.”

“Anakin, you should not have been drinking at all. You are underage! And the bruises? Getting into fights?”

Anakin braced himself, seeing the irritation begin to form on his Master’s face. “But he provoked me Master! It wasn’t my fault, he bumped into me and made me spill my drink.”

“So, you retaliated by landing a punch on someone who accidentally bumped into you?"

“I…guess I didn’t see it that way at the time Master…”

“As I’ve stated before, alcohol clouds judgement. Which leads us back to your punishment Padawan. For the recklessness and irresponsibility you displayed last night, I am going to spank you.”

Anakin’s eyes bulged out of his head at his Master’s words. “Master, you can’t!”

“Anakin, I did earlier, and I am going to now. Take your pants and underwear down and lay across my lap.”

Anakin shook his head and crossed his arms defiantly. “I refuse. I won’t let you treat me like a child.”

“Anakin you are like a son to me, I would be doing you a disservice if I did not give you consequences. Now, do as I asked of you, I won’t tell you again.”

Anakin glanced toward the door of their dwelling. _Should he make a run for it? Surely his Master would sense wherever it was he planned on going and drag him back home._ He audibly gulped. He didn’t want to think of what would happen after his Master found him.

Anakin pushed down his pants and blushed as the cool air hit his exposed backside. Obi-Wan guided him over his lap, settling him down and resting a hand on his back.

“A wise decision, Padawan. Now let’s begin. Why am I giving you this spanking?”

_As if this couldn’t get any more mortifying! Maybe he could appease Obi-Wan if he apologized again._

“Because I disobeyed you Master, stayed out past my curfew, participated in underage drinking, and got into an unjustified fight. I’m sorry.”

“Very good Padawan. Then we both agree that you deserve to be punished.” Anakin felt Obi-Wan’s hand rise from his back.

“Wait! Master, I said I was sorry!” Anakin struggled in Obi-Wan’s grip, trying to break free.

But all too soon, Anakin felt the sharp sting of his Master’s palm strike down on his bare bottom. Again, and again, and again.

“Ow! Master! Please stop!”

“Anakin, we’ve only just begun.” Obi-Wan said in between slapping his disobedient Padawan’s rear.

Anakin buried his face in his Master’s robes. _Fine, if his Master wasn’t going to stop, then he would just do his best to take it!_

Obi-Wan continued peppering Anakin’s backside, turning it a bright shade of pink. The burning intensity of the spanking finally made Anakin give in and reach his hand back to stop the onslaught of smacks, but his Master caught his hand in his own and pinned it against Anakin’s back.

“Master noooo!” Anakin whined.

“Anakin, are you learning anything from this? Perhaps to control your temper and to stay away from alcohol until you’re of age? And please, clean up your disaster of a room!” Obi-Wan continued chastising the boy, waiting for the tell-tale sign of tears.

He wouldn’t cry. He wouldn’t cry. He wouldn’t cry. But his butt felt like it was going up in flames, and his Master didn’t seem like he was going to stop anytime soon.

Anakin’s bottom was now a bright shade of crimson, and he started to cry in earnest. Obi-Wan finished up the spanking with five swats to each cheek and began rubbing soothing circles on Anakin’s back.

“It’s all over my little troublemaker. You’re forgiven, Anakin.”

Realizing the spanking had stopped, Anakin cried harder at his Master’s words.

“Master, I am not deserving of your forgiveness. I’ve shamed you and the Jedi Order. Please, please let me make it up to you. I’ll do anything, I’ll-.”

Obi-Wan swatted Anakin twice more before helping him rise to his feet and pull up his pants.

“Master!” Anakin exclaimed, hissing at the additional swats and fabric brushing against his backside.

“Anakin, you _are_ forgiven. Although you made a mistake, you have not shamed yourself. You took responsibility for your actions and accepted your punishment. I’m proud of you Padawan.”

Anakin brushed the tears from his eyes, trying to keep more from forming.

“Really Master, you truly mean that?”

“Yes, Anakin. I mean it from my heart. Now, come here.” Obi-Wan pulled Anakin into a tight embrace, letting the boy cry into his shoulder.

“I just wanted to forget Master! I kept seeing her face! I couldn’t take it!” He sobbed into Obi-Wan’s shoulder, gripping the fabric tightly in his fists.

_Ah I see. So that was what this was about. Shmi Skywalker Lars. His mother._

“Anakin, grief is just love with no place to go. I know you loved your mother,” Obi-Wan rubbed Anakin’s back as his eyes softened. “She would be proud of the young man you’ve become.”

Anakin didn’t think he could cry any harder, but the tears kept coming at his Master’s words. “I loved her Master! What they did to her…the unspeakable things they did. I should have saved her. I could have saved her!”

Obi-Wan gripped Anakin by the shoulders, shaking him slightly and staring into his eyes. “Anakin, what they did to her is not your fault. You could not have prevented her death. You must forgive yourself. Her blood does not lie in your hands.”

Anakin glanced down at his hands, finding it hard to believe the words of his mentor. “Master, I was angry. I’m still so angry.”

“I know Anakin, I know. Let it go. Just let it go. It’s okay, son.”

Obi-Wan continued rubbing his Padawan’s back, letting the boy cry out his pent-up rage, guilt, and sadness, until Anakin sobs had died down to sniffles.

“Better, Padawan?” Obi-Wan asked gingerly.

“Y-yes, Master.” Anakin said in between sniffles.

Obi-Wan rested his hand on his Padawan’s shoulder. “Alright Anakin, I think it would be good if we both got some rest. We’ve both had a long day.”

“Yes Master, I agree.”

Obi-Wan pulled the boy in for one final embrace, then watched him head to the refresher, then to his bedroom. He saw the lights stay on for a couple minutes from underneath the door, before they faded to darkness. Obi-Wan walked to Anakin’s bedroom door and opened it slightly, peering in and checking on the figure snuggled in bed.

_Fast asleep. He must be exhausted. I know I am._

Obi-Wan headed to the refresher to relieve himself and splash some cool water on his face before glancing into the mirror.

 _Oh? Is that…a gray hair?_ Obi-Wan chuckled to himself. _His Padawan really was giving him gray hairs! What with all the trouble he was getting himself into._

He finished up in the refresher and headed toward his bedroom. As soon as Obi-Wan’s head hit the pillow, he let the sweet embrace of sleep take over, content that his Padawan was safe and sound in their home.


End file.
